Bleach Tales
by cari-chan1
Summary: Serie de drabbles, en su mayoria para echarse unas risas :P, ¡R&R please! Cap 15: El cuento de la lechera XP
1. La princesa y el dragon

Siguiendo la moda de los drabbles, yo también me he apuntado a ella, aunque más bien, esto que publico son shortfics (ya que son entre 600 y 700 palabras) y aceptando el reto de una buena amiga que me sugirió que hiciera drabbles de bleach donde el tema (o al menos el titulo) fueran cuentos infantiles.

Prefiero los temas de humor, aunque alguno que otro me salga serio, y no utilizaré a los mismos personajes todo el rato, me aburriría un poco XD Agradecería comentarios, especialmente para saber si a alguien le interesa que los siga poniendo aquí :P

_Dedicado a Eli por sus buenas ideas, y al fan club de Yachiru, los primeros que leyeron este shortfic. _

**La princesa y el dragón.**

_(700 palabras)_

- Oi, Yachiru ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te metas esas cosas en la boca? Quien sabe donde habrá estado.

La teniente de pelo rosa parpadeó, y obedeciendo a su capitán, dejó de morderle la cabeza a Ikkaku.

- Maldita mocosa…- masculló Ikkaku.

La noche había caído ya sobre la Sociedad de Almas, pero el silencio aun no había llegado a las dependencias de la undécima división.

- ¡Ken-chan¡juguemos, juguemos! – Yachiru se subió al hombro de Zaraki Kenpachi, y comenzó a dar botes.

- Ahora no, tengo una reunión con esos inútiles capitanes – gruñó él – además ya es hora de que te vayas a la cama.

- Pero quiero jugar – protestó ella.

- He dicho que no.

- Pero me aburrooooo – volvió a protestar.

- Dile a Ikkaku que te cuente un cuento.

- ¿Yo! – gritó el susodicho.

- ¿Alguna objeción? – preguntó Kenpachi, sin perder su habitual mirada amenazante.

- Esto…no…no…

- Bien.

El capitán descolgó a la teniente de su cuello y la dejó sobre la mesa, para luego dar media vuelta y desaparecer.

- Joder, siempre igual.- suspiró Ikkaku, derrotado.

- La bola de pachinko tiene miedo de Ken-chan – se rió Yachiru.

- _Yo la mato…yo la mato…_

- ¡Vamos, bola de pachinko! Cuéntame un cuento! – exigió ella, tomando asiento en la mesa y apoyando la cabeza sobre las manos.

- ¿Un cuento? Vaya mierda ¡yo no conozco cuentos de niños!

- ¿Eeeeeeh¡Que aburrido¡Entonces iré a buscar a Ken-chan para jugar!

- ¡No, espera un momento!- Ikkaku agarró a la teniente por el cuello del uniforme y la retuvo, pues sabía perfectamente que si la pequeña pelirosa irrumpía en la reunión de capitanes, ya podía darse por muerto…otra vez. – Te contaré ese estúpido cuento.

- ¡Yaaaaay! – aplaudió ella con alegría.

- Bueno, veamos…ummm…¿Cómo era que empezaban los cuentos? Ah, sí…Érase una vez en un país muy lejano que…que vivía una princesa en un castillo…

- ¿Y mataba gente? – interrumpió Yachiru.

- ¡Las princesas de cuento no matan gente!

- ¿Ah, no?

- No, y ahora ¿quieres callarte? – gruñó Ikkaku – Sigamos…vivía una princesa en un castillo a la que había secuestrado un dragón.

- ¿Y el dragón mataba gente?

- ¡No joder, no mataba gente!

- Pues vaya asco de dragón¿no?

- Sí, vaya asco de dragón…y ahora ¡Cállate! A lo que iba, a la princesa la había secuestrado un dragón malvado y la tenía encerrada en el castillo…

- ¿Y el castillo mataba gente?

- ¿Cómo coño va a matar gente un castillo!

- Que aburrido…- suspiró ella.

- _Contrólate Ikkaku, contrólate…_bueno, sigamos, un dragón malvado la tenía encerrada en el castillo pero un día llegó un caballero con una brillante armadura…¡y no, el caballero no mataba gente!

- La bola de pachinko está muy irritable.

- ¡Cállate de una vez y déjame terminar el jodido cuento!

- ¡Haiii!

- El caballero llegó, mató al dragón con su zanpakutou, salvó a la princesa y vivieron felices y comieron perdices. Fin.

- ¿Y mataron gente?

- ¡NO JODER, NO MATARON GENTE!

- Que cuento más aburrido – suspiró Yachiru – los cuentos de Ken-chan son mejores ¡voy a decirle que me cuente uno!

- Alto ahí, enana.- Ikkaku tuvo que retenerla de nuevo agarrándola del cuello del uniforme.

- ¿Qué pasa bola de pachinko? Ya se acabó el cuento.

- Esto…_piensa deprisa Ikkaku, piensa deprisa, tienes que entretenerla un poco más ¡solo hasta que acabe la reunión!_

- ¿Qué pasa¿Me vas a contar otro cuento? – preguntó Yachiru.

- ¡Eso es! Te contaré otro cuento…_vaya mierda ¡si yo no me sé más cuentos¿Y ahora que me invento?_

La pequeña shinigami frunció el ceño ligeramente.

- Pues espero que sea mejor que el otro. – respondió cruzándose de brazos.

- Sí, bueno…veamos…¡_mierda, mierda! no se me ocurre nada, lo único que me viene a la cabeza es ese estúpido chisme que me contó esta mañana Yumichika…¡un momento!_

- ¿Va a empezar ya el cuento? – exclamó Yachiru, impaciente.

- Sí, sí…- Ikkaku tomó aliento ante la mirada curiosa de su teniente – Bien, érase una vez en la Sociedad de Almas, un hombre llamado Kuchiki…

- ¿Y mataba gente?

- Ooooooh, sí, sí que mataba gente.

- ¡Yaaaay!


	2. La reina de las nieves

Advierto que este shortfic es absolutamente estúpido. Gracias por los reviews, me hacen feliz :P

**La reina de las nieves**

_(700 palabras)_

Cuando Hitsugaya Toushirou abrió los ojos aquella mañana sintió una terrible punzada atravesándole la cabeza. Al incorporarse, miró a su alrededor y la espesa niebla de su cerebro se fue levantando, haciéndole recordar lo sucedido algunas horas antes.

_- ¡Taicho, taicho, hagamos una fiesta!_

_- ¿Ah? – el capitán del décimo escuadrón miró a su teniente como si acabaran de salirle un par de antenas de la cabeza._

_- ¡Es el cumpleaños de Hinamori! Preparémosle una fiesta, seguro que le hace ilusión._

_- Tú solo buscas la oportunidad de beber sake hasta desmayarte…- masculló él._

_- No sea así, taicho, Hinamori se lo agradecerá mucho. - Matsumoto le guiñó un ojo, lo que provocó que su capitán gruñera._

_- Oh, está bien, haz lo que te de la gana. – accedió finalmente ante la insistente mirada de suplica – pero te prohíbo que emborraches a Hinamori ¿entendido?_

_- Sí, sí, – la teniente sonrió satisfecha.- ya verá como no se arrepiente, taicho. _

_- Ya me estoy arrepintiendo…_

Hitsugaya le dio una patada a una botella de sake vacía que salió rodando hasta la puerta. Menuda noche, al final, el que había acabado borracho del todo había sido él.

Jamás tendría que haber aceptado nada de Matsumoto, ni siquiera aquella taza de té que quien sabe lo que contendría.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y suspiró. Las instalaciones de la décima división estaban hechas un asco, había gente durmiendo por los suelos babeándole las alfombras y él tenía demasiada resaca como para empezar a gritarles a todos.

Salió dando tumbos, en dirección a las dependencias de la división cuatro, pues esperaba que Unohana le diera algo para aliviar su dolor de cabeza o no llegaría en condiciones a la reunión matinal.

- Buenos días Kyoraku, Komamura…- saludó vagamente, pasando por el lado de ambos capitanes rápidamente.

- Buenos días, Shi-chan.- exclamó Shunsui, agitando el brazo.

Hitsugaya se detuvo, como si le hubieran clavado al suelo, y se volvió ligeramente a mirar al capitán que acababa de devolverle el saludo.

- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? – le preguntó, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

- Solo he dicho buenos días, que mal humor por las mañanas ¿eh? – respondió Shunsui sonriendo.

- Cállate.- gruñó.

- Pero supongo que fue una noche muy intensa, admito que no lo habría esperado de ti Shi-chan – suspiró encogiéndose de hombros – pero es mejor darse cuenta cuando uno es joven…

- ¿De qué me estás hablando, Kyouraku? – exclamó Hitsugaya, confundido e irritado.

- Oh, vamos, no tienes que fingir conmigo, Matsumoto me lo dijo esta mañana.- le sonrió divertido.

- Sigo sin comprender de qué demonios me estas hablando.

- Oh, que tímidos son los jóvenes- exclamó dándole una palmadita en la espalda – pero tu tranquilo, si tanto te incomoda, te guardaré el secreto…

- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar en clave!

Shunsui ignoró el arrebato y la petición del joven capitán.

- Claro que si esperas mantenerlo en secreto, te aconsejaría que dejaras de robarle los kimonos a tu teniente…quiero decir, no es que te quede mal, pero te falta rellenarlo, ya sabes.

Hitsugaya con los ojos abiertos como nunca en su vida, se miró, y comprobó que no llevaba puesto su uniforme precisamente.

Fuera de sí, el capitán de la décima división abrió la puerta de la primera habitación que se encontró, que resultó ser la de la teniente Ise Nanao que soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Hitsugaya irrumpir en sus dependencias y arrebatarle su espejo.

- Esto…esto…

El capitán no tenía palabras para describir lo que veían sus ojos. Ya no era Hitsugaya Toushiro, el joven talento y capitán de la décima división, ahora era…una geisha barata.

Y no tenía dudas de quien era el artífice de su "fabulosa" transformación.

- ¡MATSUMOTO¡¿DONDE ESTÁS MATSUMOTO!

- Oye, si te interesa, creo que Kurotsuchi tenía unas ofertas estupendas sobre aumento de pecho.- exclamó Shunsui, asomando la cabeza.

Y Hitsugaya Toushiro, echando mano a su zanpakutou, estalló.

- ¡HYOURINMARU!

ooo

- Rangiku-san, mire, está nevando…¿Cómo es posible? si estamos en primavera

- ¿Ah?- la teniente de la décima miró hacia arriba. - Vaya, parece que al fin se despertó.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Hinamori, curiosa.

- La reina de las nieves.


	3. Caperucita Roja

Este drabble me gusta especialmente aunque sea más bien serio, así que agradecería mucho alguna opinión al respecto, gracias por los reviews.

Y por cierto…¿de verdad no tienen nada de sentido¿pero nada de nada? Me desmayaré del trauma XDDDDD

**Caperucita Roja**

_(689 palabras)_

- Es…¡es preciosa!

Hinamori Momo se inclinó hasta que su cabeza casi rozó el suelo, sin perder la enorme sonrisa de su cara, y sin dejar de apretar su reciente regalo.

- Me alegra que te guste.

- Es muy amable, Aizen taicho, es demasiado bueno y generoso conmigo.

El capitán soltó una risa suave y agradable.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por tu cumpleaños, Hinamori-kun.

- Muchísimas gracias, de verdad – la teniente volvió a hacer una reverencia exagerada, sin poder creer que estuviera recibiendo tanta atención.

- ¿Por qué no te la pruebas? – le sugirió él, tomando la prenda y ayudándola a colocársela sobre los hombros.

Hinamori, sonrojada, se acomodó la capa corta de color rojo con ayuda de su capitán.

- ¿Qué…qué tal me queda? – preguntó tímida, ajustándose la caperuza.

- Perfecta – sonrió él, provocando que su teniente se sonrojara aun más.

Con la cara oculta a medias por la roja caperuza, la joven shinigami parecía aun más inocente que de costumbre.

- Yo…esto…gracias.

- No hay de qué.

Hinamori se abrazó a si misma, radiante de felicidad.

- Oh… vaya, vaya, bonito complemento.- una voz interrumpió en la entrañable escena.

- ¡Ichimaru taicho! – exclamó Hinamori, sobresaltada por encontrar al capitán de la tercera división apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

- Gin – dijo Aizen a modo de saludo – que sorpresa.

- Pasaba por aquí…- respondió él, ampliando su ya de por si, exagerada sonrisa.- Veo que sigues cuidando de tus tenientes igual que antes, Aizen taicho….- se inclinó entonces para susurrarle a Hinamori, en confidencia.- siempre ha sido un tipo muy generoso.

Ella asintió, sin perder el gesto perplejo.

- Pero a mi nunca me hizo un regalo tan elegante – suspiró Gin en lo que se apreciaba una clara burla – Quizás es que le gustas más que yo, Hinamori-chan.

Aizen se echó a reír, pero la joven teniente sintió un desagradable escalofrío a pesar de que su capitán parecía habérselo tomado a broma.

- Lo lamento, Gin, pero nunca he creído que el rojo fuera tu color.- respondió Aizen sin perder la expresión tranquila.

- Ah, quizás sea cierto, supongo que me favorece más el negro ¿qué opinas tú, Hinamori-chan¿Crees que el negro es mi color?

- Yo…esto…creía que el negro era la ausencia de color, Ichimaru taicho.- respondió ella con timidez.

- Oh, es cierto. – rió Gin, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- Pero admito que eso es lo que va más conmigo.

Hinamori lo miró, sin comprender a qué se refería.

- Y a nuestro Aizen taicho le favorece el blanco ¿no crees? – continuó el capitán de la tercera. – el blanco es…la presencia de todos los colores ¿cierto?

Ella asintió, mientras Aizen se mantenía inmóvil, como si la conversación no fuera con él.

- Y el tuyo es sin duda el rojo, Hinamori-chan, esa caperuza es perfecta para ti, pero…

- ¿Pero? – repitió ella.

- Pero deberías tener cuidado con el lobo, a él le gusta mucho ese color.- acercó su cara a la de la teniente hasta hacerla sentir incomoda – Le abre el apetito.

Hinamori abrió la boca, pero no respondió.

- Ella no es como la caperucita del cuento – intervino Aizen sin perder su sonrisa calma – Hinamori-kun tiene una zanpakutou para defenderse.

- Oh, cierto, cierto, a veces olvido que esta cara tan tierna puede ser realmente peligrosa. – Gin hizo un gesto con la mano, a modo de despedida – Bueno, os dejo, he de volver al trabajo; pero no lo olvides, Hinamori-chan… - fue a susurrarle al oído – el lobo se comió a caperucita por que iba disfrazado de abuelita.

Hinamori sintió un nuevo escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, mientras el capitán de la tercera se alejaba agitando el brazo.

Ciertamente, le parecía que Ichimaru y Aizen eran como el negro y el blanco, tan diferentes que le era difícil comprender cómo eran capaces de relacionarse.

- No le hagas demasiado caso, le gusta inquietar así a la gente.- le sonrió Aizen, para tranquilizarla.

Ella asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa, sin ser consciente de que, aunque el blanco y el negro sean opuestos, ninguno de ellos es un color.


	4. El traje nuevo del emperador

Otro drabble que es un chorrada :P pero espero que saque alguna sonrisa. Please, reviews! Thanks!

**El traje nuevo del emperador**

_(700 palabras)_

- Nanaoooo-chaaaaan.

Ante la escandalosa llamada, Ise Nanao suspiró e intentó fijar su atención en los informes, conociendo de sobra el protocolo matinal.

Faltaban cinco… cuatro… tres… dos…uno…

- ¡Nanao-chan! – el capitán de la octava división abrió bruscamente la puerta de la oficina.

- Buenos días, taicho. – saludó ella sin apartar la vista de sus papeles.

- Buenos días, mi adorable Nanao-chan – exclamó Shunsui acercándose a ella – Oh, trabajando tan temprano ¡así se hace, Nanao-chan!

Ella suspiró, ya no tenía caso hacerle entender que no le gustaba nada eso de "Nanao-chan" y aun estaba esperando que en cualquier momento su capitán soltara su extravagante ocurrencia del día.

- Pero deja el trabajo un momento y mira ¡mira lo que he conseguido¿no es el kimono mas bonito que has visto nunca?

Ahí estaba.

- Sí, muy bonito.- replicó ella, sin levantar la vista siquiera.

- Tousen me lo regaló, dijo que me quedaría perfecto.

- Sí, estupendo.

Shunsui calló y se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Nanao suspiró, ahora vendría la habitual exigencia de atención.

- ¡Pero si no lo has mirado! Nanao-chan no me haces caso…

Y como siempre, ella respondería con un llamamiento al trabajo y al orden.

- Discúlpeme pero tengo trabajo que hacer, el que debería estar haciendo usted, Kyoraku taicho.

Y él volvería a protestar haciendo mención a su actitud.

- Que fría estás hoy Nanao-chan¡pero eso lo que me gusta tanto!

Ella volvió a suspirar, nunca estaba segura de si lo decía en serio.

- Entonces no proteste.

- Muy bien – hizo una pausa dramática - ya veo que no me quieres hacer caso hoy, en ese caso, te dejaré con el papeleo.

- Debería ayudarme, taicho, también es su responsabilidad.

- Oh, ya sabía yo que no podías pasar un minuto sin mi compañía…

Y ahora vendría el habitual intento de ponerle la mano encima.

- Mi Nanao-chan…

Y la habitual respuesta de ella con el objeto contundente que tuviera más a mano.

_¡Plaff!_

- No soy su Nanao-chan.

- Ou, eso ha dolido…

La teniente de la octava división dejó escapar otro suspiro, parecía que ninguno de los dos cambiaría nunca.

Dejó que su capitán se marchara sin escuchar protestas sobre su irresponsabilidad. Probablemente fuera a beber sake y desgraciadamente eso era algo que ella no podía impedir, además, sus sermones eran mucho más efectivos tras la borrachera, cuando incrementaban el dolor de cabeza de su capitán.

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Shunsui había decidido dejarla tranquila, hasta que una jovencita de su división entró en su oficina hiperventilando.

- Fu…fukutaicho.- exclamó la muchacha, que para más señas, tenía la cara encendida como un farolillo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tiene que hacer algo – rogó la jovencita – Kyoraku taicho está…

No le hizo falta saber más.

Nanao se levantó perezosamente y salió de la oficina, habituada a ir a la búsqueda y rescate de su capitán. Al rescate de su dignidad, evidentemente.

Probablemente estaría tirado en alguna esquina, completamente borracho.

- ¡Oh Nanao-chan!

No había dado ni diez pasos cuando lo encontró, y no precisamente borracho.

- ¡Kyoraku Taicho! – gritó, escandalizada - ¿Qué se cree que está haciendo!

- ¿Yo? Nada, solo he salido a pasear con mi nuevo kimono.

- ¡Pero por dios ¿es que no se ha mirado al espejo!

- ¿Por qué te pones así, Nanao-chan? Dijiste que te gustaba.

- Yo dije…- la teniente se interrumpió, era cierto que lo había dicho.

Shunsui sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Lo ves? Deberías prestar un poco de atención a tu capitán, quien sabe lo que podría suceder la próxima vez.

- ¡Oh, está bien, está bien¡Pero tápese por favor!

- Oh, Nanao-chan que mona, tan pudorosa…

- ¡Basta! – exclamó ella, sonrojada - A quien se le ocurre, de verdad…

- Pero si Tousen me dijo que me quedaba estupendamente, no veo por que tanto alboroto.

Nanao miró a su capitán por el rabillo del ojo y suspiró.

Definitivamente, ser la teniente de la octava división exigía poner orden en todos los aspectos, pero sobre todo, exigía poder convencer a su capitán de que pedirle consejos de moda al capitán Tousen era definitivamente una mala, muy mala idea.


	5. Blancanieves

Bueno, antes que nada, muchas gracias por la cantidad de reviews que me habéis dejado ¡me habéis hecho feliz!

A Igni le responderé que sí, chica, la ultima frase de drabble de caperucita es cien por cien mía (la musa que a veces tiene buenos días y eso) y no te me traumes con lo de la reina de las nieves, la verdad es que cuando escribí eso me pareció una autentica parida, pero me alegro que te hiciera tanta gracia XD

Naleeh si eres de la cinco me abstendré de tratar mal a Momo :P nah, si en el fondo me gusta a pesar de la mala fama que tiene últimamente…oye, y si me haces publi, prometo darte algo a cambio XDD (esto es como la mafia)

Y a los demás pues eso, Arigatou gozaimasu! Oh, y si a alguien le interesa algún personaje o personajes en particular me lo puede decir para que lo haga, yo encantada, pero advierto que no escribo nada "subido de tono" ni romanticorro mas que nada por que lo hago fatal XD Y ya me callo que me va a salir mas larga la nota de autor que el drabble.

Este drabble contiene spoilers del capitulo 201 del manga (vol.23) así que quedáis avisados. Advierto igualmente que quizás me quedo un poco raro :P

* * *

**Blancanieves**

_(700 palabras)_

- Es…blanca.

Aquellas habían sido las elocuentes palabras que Abarai Renji le dedicó a Kuchiki Rukia el día que ésta le mostró la forma liberada de su zanpakutou.

- Como siempre, una percepción asombrosa. – se burló ella, mirándolo de medio lado.

- Cállate – gruñó él – lo que quería decir es que…bueno, solo… ¡solo me sorprendió ver tu zanpakutou de ese color!

- Si su nombre es _Sode no Shirayuki_(_Remolino de Nieve Blanca_) no iba a ser verde ¿verdad?

- ¡Oh cállate!

Rukia sonrió divertida y dejó que Renji siguiera refunfuñando.

Aunque no lo admitiría ante su amigo, ella también se había sorprendido del aspecto de su espada la primera vez.

Era bien sabido que cada shinigami poseía una única zanpakutou que era reflejo de él mismo, y por lo tanto, de su poder. Quizás por ello, la joven Kuchiki encontraba sorprendente que su "reflejo" tuviera un aspecto tan puro y elegante.

Según la propia definición de Renji, ella no tenía ninguna de esas características, era ruda y malhablada, y su atractivo dejaba bastante que desear…Rukia sospechaba que la cuestión de su delantera era en lo único que se fijaba su amigo, pero ¿qué shinigami de genero masculino no lo hacía?

Por mucho que pensara en el por qué del aspecto de su zanpakutou, no lo comprendía.

- Oi, deja de poner esa cara de atontada.

La "amigable" patada en la espinilla sacó a Rukia de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué te crees que haces! – bramó ella.

- Eeeeh, no es culpa mía si te quedas ahí pasmada como una idiota¿en qué estabas pensando?

- Yo solo…no importa.

Renji le dedicó una mirada curiosa.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Nada – Rukia negó con la cabeza – supongo que tienes razón, si que es extraño…mi zanpakutou. – aclaró ante la mirada confundida de Renji.

- ¿Ah? Oye, no sé en que estas pensando pero tu zanpakutou no es extraña…- exclamó él, desviando la mirada, ligeramente avergonzado.- es…es una bonita espada.

Rukia parpadeó, sorprendida.

- Gracias…

- Se parece a ti.- le dijo, murmurando.

Y ella, tras unos segundos de perplejidad, se rió.

- ¿En qué se va a parecer a mí ¿Es que yo soy blanca como la nieve? Por que entonces debo estar muy pálida.- Rukia se dio un par de palmadas en la cara, para enrojecer sus mejillas. - ¿Así mejor?

Renji sonrió ligeramente.

- Tendrás que golpearte más fuerte, sigues estando pálida.- se mofó.

- Estúpido.- replicó ella.

- Tú si que eres estúpida.

Y comenzó el tradicional intercambio de insultos.

ooo

Rukia suspiró, intentando despejar así aquellos recuerdos de su mente, pues ahora que observaba a lo lejos la torre blanca, comprendía las palabras de Renji. Ella no se parecía a su zanpakutou por ser pálida como la nieve, si no por que era como la joven de aquel cuento que había leído en casa de Ichigo…aquella Blancanieves.

Esa joven que victima de la manzana envenenada, se limitaba a existir dejando todo en manos del destino, esperando que algún príncipe la sacara de su urna de cristal.

Así había sido ella, se había limitado a existir en aquella celda, y al final la había rescatado un príncipe…o más bien dos, que, bien mirado, de "principescos" no tenían demasiado.

Pero a todos los efectos, venía a ser lo mismo. Había dejado que otros cargaran con su destino.

- Pero eso ya no volverá a suceder…

- ¡Eh, Rukia!- una voz estridente interrumpió sus reflexiones - ¡Baja de ahí, Ukitake taicho te está buscando!

- Renji – lo reconoció, al asomar la cabeza.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Hago de recadero ¿no lo ves ¡Baja de ahí ¿Tan interesante es el tejado?

Rukia sonrió, y bajó de un salto.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí arriba? – le preguntó él.

- Nada, solo… recordaba un cuento.

- ¿Eh? – Renji arqueó una ceja, sin comprender.

- No importa, vamos.

- Vale, pero estás muy rara.

- Lo siento…

Renji asintió con expresión confundida y siguió a Rukia a través de los corredores, pensando que, en verdad, esa chica era igual que su zanpakutou.

Sorprendente cuando descubres que su alma es blanca y pura como la nieve, tanto, que te reprendes si, por un segundo, lo olvidas.


	6. La liebre y la tortuga

Este sí me salió largo, quizás mas de la cuenta, pero la verdad no me apetecía recortarlo :P y esta vez el titulo es más simbólico que otra cosa, pero bueno… tampoco me parece tan divertido como los anteriores pero espero que igualmente guste. Ya estoy haciendo los drabbles de los personajes que me habéis pedido, aunque tardaré un poco subirlos, pero podéis seguir pidiendo más, así de paso me ayudáis a inspirarme

Como siempre, mil gracias por los reviews, y a Jedi Boadicea solo decirte que gracias que te entendí perfectamente y que no te preocupes si no escribes correctamente, yo soy igual con el ingles, lo leo pero si tengo que escribirlo, pues básicamente… _my english suck._ Si lo de traducir los drabbles iba en serio (todavía dudo que así sea) ¡yo encantada! ¡mi ego se siente satisfecho! Mándame un email si quieres y hablamos, o intentaremos hablar, dios será divertido XD

Y bueno, vamos al fic, que de nuevo me alargo mucho.

PD. A lo mejor no se nota que adoro a Yachiru, ¿verdad? XDD

**La liebre y la tortuga**

_(850 palabras)_

- ¡Ken-chan! ¡Ken-chaaaaaan!

La graciosa voz de la teniente Kusajishi Yachiru podría haber despertado a todo el Seireitei con sus gritos.

- ¿Dónde estás, Ken-chaaaaan?

Encaramada a un poste y con la mano a modo de visera, la pequeña pelirosa oteaba las intrincadas calles en busca de su capitán, que parecía haber desaparecido.

- ¡Keeeeeennn-chaaaaaan! – volvió a gritar por décimo quinta vez.

- Ah, ¿Kusajishi fukutaicho?

La teniente bajó la mirada y parpadeó, encontrándose con que había un shinigami que la observaba, entre curioso y sorprendido.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó ella, sin perder su posición desde lo alto del poste.

- ¿Yo? Me…me llamo Yamada Hanatarou, miembro de la cuarta división – el shinigami hizo una rápida reverencia – un placer, Kusajishi fukutaicho.

- Yamaha…Hanatou…

- Es Yamada Hanatarou – le corrigió él con timidez.

- Mmmmm….- Yachiru guardó silencio con gesto pensativo.

- Esto…¿se ha perdido, Kusajishi fukutaicho? – preguntó Hanatarou ante el incomodo mutismo de la teniente.

- ¡Ah! – la pequeña pelirosa pareció recordar algo, y de un ágil salto bajó del poste y se volvió hacia el joven shinigami.- ¡Ken-chan! ¿Has visto a Ken-chan, Pasmado-chan?

- ¿Pasmado…chan?

- ¿Lo has visto o no? – insistió Yachiru – Es así de alto y lleva el pelo de punta, lo acompaña una cabeza de bombilla.

- ¿Una cabeza…de bombilla? – repitió Hanatarou, sin comprender nada.

Ella asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

- Yo…esto…si busca a Zaraki taicho…le vi pasar en aquella dirección junto al tercer oficial Madarame – señaló él.

- ¡Yay!

Yachiru dio una palmada y salió escopetada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando a Hanatarou bastante…pasmado.

Pero apenas había dado dos pasos para regresar a la cuarta división, cuando una bala de color rosa pasó a su lado y se detuvo a pocos metros de distancia. De nuevo, la teniente Kusajishi estaba delante de él.

- ¿Eh? Pasmado-chan que rápido eres ¡has llegado antes que yo! – exclamó Yachiru.

- Yo, esto…yo no me he movido, Kusajishi fukutaicho…creo que ha caminado en círculos.

Ella parpadeó, como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando.

- Tiene que seguir recto…- indicó Hanatarou, estirando el brazo- y luego girar a la derecha cuando llegue a las…Esto ¿qué hace, Kusajishi fukutaicho?

La pequeña pelirosa se había trepado con una agilidad asombrosa hasta los hombros de Hanatarou y ahora señalaba el horizonte con el dedo.

- Vamos, Pasmado-chan.- ordenó.

- Esto…¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó él.

- ¡A buscar a Ken-chan por supuesto! Corre, Pasmado-chan o no le alcanzaremos!

- Pero…pero…- Hanatarou corría como podía, cargando con la teniente que se había acomodado sobre su cabeza - ¿no sería más rápido si fuera usted sola?

- ¡Calla y corre, Pasmado-chan!

- Pero…¿Por qué….?¡Ah, claro! Es por que su sentido de la orientación es muy malo, ¿verdad? – exclamó él, chocando el puño contra la palma de su mano.

No hicieron falta ni tres segundos para que Hanatarou obtuviera una respuesta a su gran perspicacia.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento Kusajishi fukutaicho! ¡Lo siento mucho pero deje de morderme por favor!

A pesar de que la velocidad de Hanatarou aumentaba proporcionalmente a la profundidad en que se incrustaban en su piel los dientes de la pelirosa, solo le hicieron falta unos metros hasta que el shinigami se desmayó de agotamiento.

- ¡Vamos, vamos Pasmado-chan! – lo apuraba ella, como si fuera un caballo.

- No puedo más, vaya usted delante, Kusajishi fukutaicho.

- ¿Eeeeeeeh? ¿Yo sola? No seas aburrido.- protestó la teniente, agarrándolo de un brazo y tirando de él. – Si estás cansado, yo te llevaré.

- ¿Llevarme? Pero, Kusajishi fukutaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Y la bala rosa salió disparada, llevando con ella lo que parecía una bandera ondeante que gritaba.

- ¿Por donde, Pasmado-chan? – preguntaba Yachiru cada vez que llegaban a un cruce.

- Por la izquierda...esa es su derecha, fukutaicho….¡Cuidado con el muro! Ufffff, ha ido de un pelo….ahora a la derecha…su otra derecha, fukutaicho…¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado!

_PLAFF_

Hanatarou sintió como su cara chocaba contra algo más bien duro.

- ¡Yaaaaay! ¡Ken-chan, te encontré! – exclamó la teniente.

Y es que el shinigami de la cuarta se había estrellado contra Zaraki Kenpachi, el cual, le dedicaba una mirada nada agradable.

- Esta vez fuiste rápida, Yachiru.- dijo el capitán - ¿Y quien es ese?

- Es Pasmado-chan – respondió ella, señalando a Hanatarou – Me ayudó a encontrarte.

- Oh, ¿en serio? – Kenpachi sonrió de un modo casi macabro.

- Yo…yo no…- balbuceaba Hanatarou, aun tirado en el suelo.

- ¡Juega con nosotros, Pasmado-chan! – exclamó Yachiru.

- ¿Jugar? – repitió él, confundido.

- Sí, juega con nosotros – apoyó el capitán.

- ¡Juguemos, juguemos! – aplaudía la teniente – ¡Vamos, rápido, Ken-chan tú la llevas!

- Claro – asintió Kenpachi, inclinándose ligeramente hacia Hanatarou sin perder su sonrisa siniestra – así que ya podéis correr….¿no te encanta el escondite de la muerte?

&&&

- ¡Unohana taichoooooo!

La capitana de la cuarta división se acercó a su subordinado que había entrado lloriqueando en su oficina, y con gesto cariñoso, le puso una mano sobre la cabeza para calmarle.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, Hanatarou.- le sonrió ella, dedicándole una mirada comprensiva – Ya has vuelto a jugar con los de la 11 ¿verdad?


	7. Las mil y una noches

Otro más, esta vez de una pareja que me gusta mucho. Como siempre, mil gracias por los reviews y seguid dejandolos!

**Las mil y una noches**

(755 palabras)

_Tic. Tic. _

Abrió los ojos y fijó la vista en el oscuro techo, imaginando qué hora marcaría el reloj.

_Tic. Tic_

Puso una mueca, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando dejar la mente en blanco.

_Tic. Tic._

Se giró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, y de nuevo a la derecha.

_Tic. Tic._

Y volvió a girarse.

_Tic. Tic._

- ¡Ya basta!

Kurosaki Ichigo se levantó de la cama frunciendo el ceño exageradamente, y se plantó delante de su armario con gesto exasperado.

- Oi, Rukia – exclamó, golpeando la puerta corredera - ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? Ese maldito ruido…

Pero no se vio capaz de continuar la frase, cuando la puerta del armario se abrió y lo recibió la expresión serena de Kuchiki Rukia.

- Lo siento, te he despertado. – se disculpó ella, con un tono calmo y sinceramente arrepentido.

Como consecuencia de aquellas palabras, Ichigo sintió un escalofrío.

Lo normal era que la shinigami, antes de disculparse si quiera, gritara, se burlara, o le soltara alguna reprimenda acompañando todo ello con una muestra de su talento artístico para dibujar a Chappy el conejo.

Aquella actitud tan sosegada no era propia de ella, y eso lo hacia sentirse incomodo.

- ¿Qué…qué estabas haciendo? – le preguntó

- Solo repasaba algunos datos.- explicó Rukia, agitando en su mano el teléfono a través del cual recibía ordenes de la Sociedad de Almas.

- ¿Tan tarde? – se extrañó Ichigo - ¿Es que los shinigamis no duermen o qué?

Ella sonrió ligeramente, pero no respondió.

- Rukia…¿estás bien? – la pregunta, sin duda, la tomó por sorpresa.

- Por…¡por supuesto que estoy bien! ¿Qué te piensas? ¡estoy perfectamente! – exclamó agitando los brazos amenazadoramente. – ¿no me estarás llamando débil?

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza – Te alteras con demasiada facilidad, ¿lo sabias?

- ¡Mira quien fue a hablar! – protestó ella.

- Está bien, está bien…– se giró, dándole la espalda – escucha, puedes sentirse mal de vez en cuando, no es necesario que siempre estés preparada y lista para todo – le sonrió de medio lado – ni siquiera los shinigamis son perfectos ¿verdad?

Rukia parpadeó, algo sorprendida.

- Ichigo…

- Entonces ¿me lo vas a contar? – preguntó él. – dicen que así uno se siente mejor o algo como eso…

Pero, contrariamente a lo esperado, ella, en respuesta, sonrió con malicia.

- No pienso contarte nada.

- ¡¿Qué! Tú…- molesto, se cruzó de brazos – ¡argh! ¡bien! ¡haz lo que te de la gana!

Rukia suavizó su expresión y esta vez le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

- Estoy bien, Ichigo, no te preocupes por mi.

Él suspiró. – Lo añoras, ¿no?

- ¿Eh?

- La Sociedad de Almas esa.

- Ah. – ella cabeceó ligeramente, sin comprender a qué venía semejante pregunta – Supongo.

- Comprendo…imagino que yo también me sentiría un poco solo si pasara demasiado tiempo fuera de casa.

- Oh, eres un niño de papá.- se burló Rukia.

- ¡No lo soy! – bramó él, indignado.- ¡Que no se te ocurra volver a insinuar algo como eso!

Ella sonrió divertida antes de dedicarle otra vez su gesto tranquilo.

- Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por mí, los shinigamis aprendemos a convivir con la soledad.

- De acuerdo, como tú digas…- Ichigo suspiró y fue a recostarse de nuevo en su cama – pero me parece una estupidez convivir con la soledad cuando estás acompañado… y por si no lo has notado, siempre estamos juntos. – cerró los ojos al finalizar su sentencia. – Buenas noches.

Y Rukia, contrariada, y sin saber qué responder, cerró la puerta corredera, dejando caer el silencio.

_Tic. Tic_.

Ichigo abrió los ojos una vez más, y giró la cabeza hacia el armario.

_Tic. Tic._

- Oi, Rukia ¿otra vez estás con el trasto ese? – protestó, levantándose de nuevo y abriendo la puerta bruscamente.- ¿No te basta con…

Pero la frase quedó incompleta una vez más, pues ella ni siquiera lo escuchaba.

Rukia dormía profundamente, acurrucada, mientras en la mano apretaba el teléfono que seguía emitiendo aquel molesto e irritante "tic tic".

- Joder…- suspiró Ichigo, quitándole con cuidado el aparato de la mano – ¿Quién podría sentirse solo teniéndote a ti fastidiando todo el rato?

Ella se acurrucó aun más, todavía sumida en sus sueños. E Ichigo sonrió.

_Tic. Tic._

Pocas cosas podían ser tan molestas e irritantes como aquel estúpido sonido del estúpido teléfono de la loca shinigami que dormía en su armario, y sin embargo, Ichigo no iba a protestar.

Por que si era por ella, no le importaba, aunque aquel infernal sonido se repitiera durante mil y una noches.


	8. La Cenicienta

Bueno, otro para la colección XD últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo ni inspiración para esto, pero intentare seguir haciéndolos a buen ritmo. Gracias por los reviews, y seguid dándome vuestras opiniones, please, please!

PD. Esta vez son mis capitanes preferidos jeje

* * *

**La Cenicienta**

_(800 palabras)_

- Shunsui, deberías tomarte esto más en serio…

El capitán de la octava división miró a su amigo como si éste hubiera pronunciado alguna clase de sacrilegio.

- Tranquilo Ukitake, todo está bajo control…- le dijo con su característica despreocupación.

Su amigo negó con un gesto de cabeza.

- Shunsui, con la cantidad de informes atrasados que hay en tu oficina se podría construir un templo.- le replicó con cansancio.- ¿no te parece que debes elegir un teniente cuanto antes? Yamamoto empieza a irritarse por tus retrasos y necesitas un teniente que te ayude y mantenga la disciplina…que por cierto¿no te parece que una fiesta del sake a la semana es suficiente? Ayer me encontré a tu escuadrón durmiendo por los suelos, completamente ebrios. Otra vez.

Él se echó a reír, llevándose una mano a la nuca a modo de disculpa.

- Sí, sí, les sermonearé en cuanto vuelva, lo prometo.

Ukitake suspiró, sabía de sobra como acababan aquellas reprimendas a sus subordinados, y no era precisamente sobrio.

- Deja de poner esa cara, todo irá bien…- Shunsui se interrumpió de pronto, perdiendo la mirada unos metros más allá - ¡Oh¡Oh¡que suerte!

- Ya estamos otra vez. – suspiró Ukitake, viendo como su amigo correteaba tras una joven shinigami lanzando besos al aire.

Llevaban demasiado tiempo compartiendo amistad como para no saber que a Kyoraku Shunsui solo lo motivaban el alcohol y las mujeres, aunque eso no desmerecía su talento y sus capacidades como capitán.

- ¡Ouch! Eso ha dolido.

El inesperado lamento atrajo la atención de Ukitake, que con sorpresa vio como su amigo estaba siendo golpeado por la joven shinigami que hacía unos segundos había estado persiguiendo. Y aquel libro tan grueso debía ser bastante doloroso.

- ¡Ouch¡Ouch! Vale, lo siento – Shunsui se apartó de la joven que le lanzaba miradas asesinas y blandía su libro amenazadoramente.- Ya veo que eres tan guapa como fría.

- Su posición no significa que tenga vía libre para acosar a las mujeres, Kyoraku taicho, debería avergonzarse. – le reprendió ella – Está dando mala reputación a su escuadrón con esa actitud.

Shunsui parpadeó, sorprendido. Esa joven sabía que era un capitán y aun así le sermoneaba como si fuera un muchacho acabado de salir de la academia. Increíble.

- Debería volver al trabajo, los rumores de que los informes atrasados se desbordan por las ventanas de su oficina ya han llegado a todos los escuadrones. – le aconsejó, para luego hacer una inclinación de cabeza y alejarse con paso digno.

- Fiuuu - Shunsui silbó, visiblemente impresionado - ¡preciosa, tu si que sabes hacerte desear!

Y como respuesta recibió un libro estampado en su cara.

- ¡Shunsui! – Ukitake llegó corriendo junto a su amigo - ¿estás bien?

- La quiero a ella.- proclamó el capitán de la octava, mientras le sangraba la nariz debido al golpe.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero a esa chica de teniente.

- ¿En serio? – Ukitake le dedicó una mirada curiosa – ¿estás seguro?

- Muy seguro.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices, supongo que es mejor que nada…pero no se si ella estará muy de acuerdo.

- Sabré convencerla, déjalo en mis manos.

- Bien, si tan seguro estás, vayamos a buscarla entonces ¿cómo se llama?

- Eeeeeeh…

- ¿En qué escuadrón está?

- Eeeeeh….

Ukitake suspiró. - ¿Cómo esperas volverla a encontrar entonces? No tienes ni idea de quien es.

- Pero tengo su libro.- sonrió Shunsui mirando con interés la portada donde se leía _El Arte del Kidoh_

- ¿Piensas ir por todos los escuadrones preguntando a cada shinigami si se le ha perdido un libro en tu cara? – se mofó su amigo.

- Mmmmm….

Y así comenzó la odisea de Ukitake Jyuushirou y Kyouraku Shunsui, que recorrieron cada rincón del Seireitei preguntando a cada shinigami con el que se cruzaban si conocían a la dueña de aquel grueso e impoluto libro.

- Esto es imposible, deberíamos dejarlo…- suspiró Ukitake, agotado.

- Tú descansa, seguro que pronto la encontramos.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan confiado?

- Por que he puesto a todo mi escuadrón a buscarla.- sonrió Shunsui con suficiencia.

- ¿Qué! Pero ¿por qué has hecho eso! – exclamó el capitán, alucinado.

- Es que así es más rápido.

Ukitake se dio un golpe en la frente, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¡Soltadme¡Soltadme! – una voz femenina visiblemente enfadada interrumpió en su conversación.

Al girarse, vieron como dos shinigamis de la octava división se les acercaban rápidamente, arrastrando con ellos a una joven que no parecía nada contenta.

- ¡La habéis encontrado! – aplaudió Shunsui – ¡Bien hecho!

Ukitake suspiró. – Perfecto, la búsqueda ha concluido, pero, ahora que has encontrado a tu Cenicienta ¿Cómo piensas convencerla de que acepte el puesto de teniente?

- Mmmm…¿le compro unos zapatos de cristal?

Y Ukitake volvió a suspirar.


	9. El principe y el mendigo

Bueno, este va dedicado a Igni, por ser tan pesada y siempre dejarme reviews jeje aquí tienes el de los personajes que pediste (bueno, como pediste tantos tendrás que conformarte con este dos en uno XDD) y además me salió extra largo, espero que guste, y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones, thanks!

PD. Esto no es realmente importante para el fic, pero me pareció un detalle curioso: el primer kanji del nombre de Renji (el que se lee como "ren") significa amor…supongo que cuando hayan leído el fic sabrán por qué lo menciono :P

Y sip, me inspiré en el omake del VJump para este drabble/shortfic o lo que sea XD

* * *

**El príncipe y el mendigo**

_(1135 palabras)_

Lo observó atentamente, analizando cada detalle, y sin embargo, el gesto de su cara podía interpretarse como de total indeferencia.

Y es que a Kuchiki Byakuya no le gustaba reflejar sus emociones, ni siquiera a través de sus ojos, lo cual le había dado una, merecida o no, fama de hombre imperturbable.

- Encantado de trabajar con usted.

El joven que le hacía una torpe aunque educada reverencia jamás había llamado su atención hasta aquel instante en que se había convertido en su teniente.

- Abarai Renji.- pronunció su nombre despacio, como si quiera asegurarse de que lo hacía del modo correcto.

- ¿Sí, taicho?

Byakukya guardó silencio, preguntándose por qué Aizen había apoyado tanto el nombramiento de aquel muchacho del Rukongai como teniente de la sexta. Incluso Zaraki había, si bien no apoyado, sí dado su consentimiento para que un miembro de su escuadrón se convirtiera en teniente de otra división; cuando lo normal habría sido que tildara a Abarai de blandengue y lo hubiera echado a patadas solo por sugerirlo.

- ¿Sucede algo, taicho? – preguntó Renji, que parecía algo preocupado por el mutismo de su superior.

- No.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué él mismo lo había aceptado, el chico tenía talento era cierto, o al menos eso se decía, y realmente a Byakuya le hacía falta un teniente lo antes posible pero…era evidente que no tenían nada en común, eran como el blanco y el negro, como el día y la noche… como el príncipe y el mendigo.

- Abarai¿crees que podrás hacerte cargo del escuadrón? – habló con su voz calma, aunque sin perder firmeza. – La sexta división no es como la once, aquí no hacemos las cosas igual que ese…rudo de Zaraki

Renji puso una ligera mueca, consciente de que el capitán Kuchiki se había contenido al "calificar" a Zaraki Kenpachi.

- Sí, taicho, soy consciente de ello y haré todo lo que sea necesario.

Byakuya lo miró de nuevo atentamente, haciendo caer el silencio. ¿De verdad podría tener como teniente a alguien de su clase?

- ¿Taicho…?

Pero, apenas había abierto la boca para hablar, cuando Renji sintió una poderosa fuerza que de un solo golpe, lo tumbaba en el suelo.

- ¡Ren Ren!

- Ku…Kusajishi fukutaicho…- tartamudeó Renji confundido, viendo como la pequeña pelirosa había aparecido de pronto, tirándose encima de él como si quisiera hacerle un placaje.

- Ren Ren, Ken-chan me dijo que te habías cambiado de escuadrón ¿por qué¿por qué? – exigió una respuesta poniendo morros y frunciendo el ceño.

- Yo…esto… - Renji miró a su capitán que se mantenía silencioso e inmóvil a pocos metros – Ahora soy teniente de la sexta división, Kusajishi fukutaicho.

- ¿Eeeeeh? – la pequeña Yachiru sonaba desilusionada – ¿por qué Ren Ren?

- Deja de ponerme esos estúpidos motes – masculló entre dientes.

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué? – insistía ella, tirando de su manga y dando botes – ¿Es por que el calvito se rió de tu cabeza de piña? A mi me gusta tu cabeza de piña ¿A Bya-kun le gusta tu cabeza de piña? Es una bonita cabeza de piña.

- Cabeza…de piña…- susurró Byakuya, como si meditara si era correcta la comparación.

- Oye tú…- masculló Renji, con la vena latiéndole frenéticamente en la frente.

- ¡Bya-kun! – exclamó Yachiru, volviéndose hacia el capitán.

- _¿Bya-kun?_ – pensó Renji, con la boca abierta – _¿Es que esta mocosa quiere morir?_

Sin embargo, no debía ser la primera vez que la pelirosa se dirigía al capitán de aquella forma, por que Byakuya continuaba inmóvil sin perder su gesto imperturbable.

- Bya-kun, te cambio a Ren Ren. – dijo Yachiru, sonriendo.

- ¿Cambiar? – repitieron capitán y teniente al unísono.

- Veamos….- la pelirosa rebuscó en sus bolsillos - ¡ah, ya está! Mira, Bya-kun, te cambio a Ren Ren por mi cromo preferido…es de Chappy. – aclaró, mostrándoselo.

- ¿ME QUIERE CAMBIAR POR EL CROMO DE UN CONEJO! – bramó Renji, indignado y alucinado.

- ¿Eeeeeh? – Yachiru puso una mueca – Bueno, si insistes, te daré también el cromo de Yuki el pato, lo tengo repetido…

- Oye enana…

- Yuki…el pato… - repitió Byakuya, mirando a la pequeña teniente, como si aquella respuesta fuera algún tipo de fenómeno paranormal.

- ¿Es que no te gusta Chappy? – exclamó ella – A mi me gusta Chappy, pero también me gusta Yuki ¿a ti te gusta más Chappy, Bya-kun?

- ….

- Chappy es muy popular, pero Yuki es muy gracioso, al cabeza de bombilla no le gusta ninguno porque dice que son cosas de niñas, pero él es un idiota. ¿no crees, Bya-kun?

- ….

Renji observaba a uno y a otro como si fuera un partido de tenis, temiendo que la paciencia de su capitán llegara a su límite. Aunque bien era cierto que nadie le había visto enfadado antes, así que empezaba a dudar que Byakuya tuviera esa capacidad.

Sin embargo, la vena de la frente del capitán de la sexta empezaba a palpitar exageradamente mientras la pequeña pelirosa no hacia más que repetir "Chappy por aquí y Chappy por allá".

- A los nobles les gusta Chappy, porque a tu hermana le gusta Chappy, seguro que a ti te gusta Chappy.

- ….

La mirada asesina de Byakuya ya era evidente para cualquiera, excepto claro, para Yachiru, que continuaba perdida en su mundo de Yukis y Chappys.

Renji, temiéndose que, o bien que a su capitán le explotara la cabeza o que terminara cortando en pedazos a la teniente de la once, decidió actuar antes de que le tocara limpiar la sangre.

- Parece que no hay más remedio – suspiró, metiendo la mano entre sus ropas – eh, Kusajishi fukutaicho.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ren Ren? – exclamó ella, volviendo la cabeza.

Renji, con una velocidad asombrosa, sacó la mano del pliegue de su kimono y la metió dentro de la boca de Yachiru. Tres segundos más tarde, apartó la mano, dejando a la pequeña teniente en su lugar, y asombrosamente silenciosa.

Byakuya observaba la escena, ligeramente sorprendido.

- Kusajishi fukutaicho, mire.- Renji atrajo de nuevo la atención de la teniente agitando una bolsa de papel en la que resonaba algo en su interior.

Yachiru abrió los ojos por completo, y los fijó en la bolsa.

- Si los quiere, aquí los tiene. – y Renji lanzó la bolsa por la puerta abierta.

La pequeña teniente no tardó ni un segundo en salir disparada tras la bolsa. Renji corrió a cerrar la puerta tras ella, suspirando con alivio.

- La técnica de los caramelos siempre funciona. Suerte que aun los llevaba encima.

Byakuya abrió la boca, sorprendido como pocas veces en su vida.

- Renji.

- ¿Sí, taicho? – respondió el teniente, algo sorprendido por que el capitán acabara de llamarlo por su nombre.

- Empiezas el trabajo ahora mismo.

- ¡Sí, taicho!

¿Quién dijo que no se podía respetar a un mendigo?


	10. La bella durmiente

Bueno como cada vez tengo menos tiempo para esto, probablemente este sea el ultimo en unas cuantas semanas, si es que después me vuelve la inspiración, claro XD Este va dedicado a todos los fans del hitsu x hina que se que hay muchos por ahí, que aunque no lo admitáis yo puedo ver a través de vosotros y sé que os gusta la parejita bwuahahaha (risa a lo Don Kanonji)

Como siempre, mil gracias por los reviews que me dejáis, _I'm so happy I could faint!_ XD Y antes de empezar, una aclaración de una palabra que como no encontré ningún equivalente en español tuve que usar la palabra japonesa:

Engawa: corredor de las casas japonesas. Una zona porticada, más alta que el nivel del suelo donde se suele sentar la gente para contemplar el jardín.

Seguro que os suena, no:P

* * *

**La bella durmiente**

_(938 palabras)_

- ¡Buenos días, Shiro-chan!

- Te he dicho que no me llames Shiro-chan.

Hinamori Momo sonrió, sin darle importancia a la respuesta que el pequeño Toushiro casi le había gruñido, cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó ella, revolviéndole el pelo – Hacia mucho que no pasaba a verte.

- Bien ¡y deja de acariciarme la cabeza! – protestó de nuevo. – ¿Otra vez has venido a perder el tiempo¿No tienes nada que hacer en la academia de shinigamis esa?

- Encima que vengo a verte…- Hinamori puso una mueca, desilusionada por no tener una mejor bienvenida. – Hasta te había traído un regalo.

- ¿Regalo? – la expresión de molestia del niño se suavizó.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolsa, ante la mirada atenta de Toushiro.

- ¡Ta chan¿Qué te parece ¿No es estupendo?

- ¿Qué…qué es eso?

- Qué va ser, Shiro-chan ¡es un libro de cuentos!

- Un libro…de cuentos…

Hinamori asintió vigorosamente. – Eso es. Kira-kun me lo consiguió, traído directamente del mundo de los vivos¿no es genial? Lo leeremos juntos ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡No soy un bebé! No necesito que me leas cuentos!

- Pero Shiro-chan…

- ¡Que no me llames Shiro-chan!

- Está bien…- Hinamori bajó la cabeza, decepcionada, y se alejó para tomar asiento en la zona del engawa, dejando a un lado el libro.

Dos minutos más tarde, Toushiro se le acercó, sintiéndose culpable a pesar de que lo disimulaba muy bien.

- Oi.

Ella levantó la cabeza.

- Puedes leer en alto el estúpido cuento si quieres – tomó asiento a su lado – pero que sepas que me siento aquí por que quiero, y no por que quiera escuchar como lees un cuento.

Hinamori sonrió, y tomando de nuevo el libro, lo abrió y se dispuso a comenzar su lectura.

- Érase una vez en un país muy lejano, una reina que dio a luz una niña muy hermosa.- leyó en voz alta aunque notablemente cansada – Al bautismo invitó a todas las hadas de su reino, pero se olvidó, desgraciadamente, de invitar a la más malvada.

- Qué estúpida. – musitó Toushiro.

Ella sonrió, demasiado contenta por que su pequeño amigo estuviera prestándole atención como para regañarle por la interrupción.

- A pesar de ello, esta hada maligna se presentó igualmente al castillo – continuó frotándose un ojo perezosamente – y, al pasar por delante de la cuna de la pequeña, dijo despechada: "¡A los dieciséis años te pincharás con un huso y morirás!" – Hinamori reprimió un bostezo – Pero un hada buena que había cerca, al oír el maleficio, pronunció un encantamiento… a fin… a fin de…de mitigar la…la terrible condena….

- Oi, Hinamori – Toushiro tiró del traje de la chica, que había comenzado a dar cabezadas mientras leía. – te estás durmiendo.

- No, que va – ella sacudió la cabeza, y fijó la vista en el libro de nuevo - ¿por donde iba? Ah, sí… la terrible condena: al pincharse en vez de morir, la muchacha permanecería dormida durante… cien… cien años y solo…. el beso de…de un joven príncipe la despertaría… de… su…de su profundo sueño…

- ¡Oi, Hinamori! Ve a dormir y deja de dar cabezadas encima del libro.

- Pero no he acabado el cuento.

- Qué más da el estúpido cuento, ve a dormir. – le ordenó, señalando con el dedo.

Ella negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

- No, tengo que terminar de leerlo…- los ojos se le cerraron involuntariamente – Yo quería que leyéramos un cuento juntos, Shiro-chan.

Y el silencio cayó durante unos pocos segundos, hasta que el niño suspiró con aire molesto.

- Oh, está bien, está bien, dame eso. – Toushiro le arrebató el libro de las manos y lo acomodó sobre su regazo – Bien¿Dónde estabas? Ah, sí, ya lo veo… Entonces, pasaron los años y la princesa se convirtió en la muchacha más hermosa del reino….

Hinamori miró a su pequeño amigo, entre sorprendida y complacida, mientras éste continuaba con la lectura.

Podía protestar y fruncir el ceño tanto como quisiera, podía llamarla "Momo moja-camas" un millón de veces, pero al final, ella sabía que se apreciaban el uno al otro en igual medida.

- Y así, la princesa se pinchó con el huso y cayó fulminada al suelo como muerta….- Toushiro guardó silencio de pronto, al sentir la cabeza de su amiga sobre su pequeño hombro – ¿Qué…qué ocurre, Hinamori?

- Nada – ella reprimió un bostezo – Continúa, por favor.

- Vale…- asintió un tanto incomodo por la posición en que se encontraban, y volvió a fijar la vista en el libro – Al instante todos los habitantes del castillo se durmieron, y alrededor del castillo, empezó a crecer como por encanto, un extraño y frondoso bosque.

Los años pasaron, y el castillo quedó oculto por la maleza y fue olvidado…

Una vez más, Toushiro guardó silencio, por que Hinamori ya no lo escuchaba.

La joven aprendiz de shinigami había terminado tumbándose sobre el suelo de madera, acurrucada, y había caído en un sueño profundo sin perder la sonrisa.

- Oi¿no eras tú la que quería terminar el cuento? – exclamó él, aunque sin alzar en exceso la voz para no despertarla.

- Shiro-chan…- murmuró Hinamori, sin despertar.

El niño sonrió involuntariamente - Que remedio – suspiró – ya leeremos el final otro día.

Pero a Hitsugaya Toushiro no le hacía falta conocer el final, pues todas las historias tienen el mismo. El príncipe salva a la princesa y viven felices comiendo perdices.

Y mirando a Momo, quien dormía a su lado, él quería creer que en su propia historia, aquel mismo final también se repetiría.

Por que quizás, los cuentos de hadas no fueran tan malos después de todo.


	11. El sastrecillo valiente

Este drabble no es que sea para soltar la carcajada pero me pareció simpático. Notareis que hay varias palabras en cursiva por todo el texto…no es un error, solo echadle imaginación XD.

No sé si mi musa me ayudará mucho con esto, ya que últimamente apenas me apetece escribir, así que bueno, no puedo prometer cuando será el siguiente, gomen.

Como siempre, mil gracias por vuestros reviews, adoro todos los comentarios que me dejáis. Thanks!

* * *

**El sastrecillo _valiente_**

Desde niño, era consciente de que su intuición era mucho más aguda que la de los demás, lo cual, quizás, se debiera a sus poderes;aunque no era algo sobre lo que reflexionara, al menos, no a menudo.

Pero en aquel instante, Ishida Uryuu, estaba por maldecir el día en el que dios le entregó la suficiente perspicacia como para saberse observado.

- Eh, Kurosaki¿quieres dejar de espiarme? – exclamó irritado, girando bruscamente la cabeza tras de sí.

Unos cinco metros más allá, asomaron en una esquina, un par de pelos anaranjados.

- ¿Quién te está espiando, idiota!

- Si no me estuvieras espiando no me habrías contestado. – replicó Ishida.

- Mierda.

Kurosaki Ichigo asomó finalmente y se acercó unos pasos, primero dubitativo, y luego con decisión.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Ishida, consciente de que tal comportamiento solo tenía una razón de ser: pedirle un favor.

Ichigo miró distraídamente hacia un lado y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Bueno, yo…

- Suéltalo ya.

- Ishida, tienes que ayudarme. – inesperadamente, Ichigo le clavó la mirada e Ishida retrocedió ligeramente turbado.

- ¿Ayudarte? – repitió.

- Es que…estoy _desesperado_.

- ¿Desesperado¿Qué es tan importante, Kurosaki? Y sobre todo¿por qué tendría que ayudarte yo? – preguntó, ajustándose las gafas sin perder su gesto orgulloso.

Ichigo suspiró ruidosamente.

- Es que tú eres la única persona que conozco con las _cualidades necesarias_…

- ¿Cualidades necesarias? – volvió a repetir, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

Ichigo asintió.

- Tú eres un manitas para todo¿no es cierto?

- Bueno, para todo, lo que se dice todo…

- Oh, vamos, no te hagas el modesto. Sé que puedes ayudarme.

- Por alguna razón, esta situación empieza a no gustarme…- murmuró Ishida para sí.

- Solo te llevará un par de horas como mucho, y yo podré dormir por fin tranquilo.- intentó convencerle - Si quieres, puedo pagarte, aunque tampoco es que tenga demasiado dinero…

- No creo que sea necesario – exclamó Ishida, levantando los brazos, como si intentara separar el espacio entre él e Ichigo.

- Le he pedido ayuda a Kon, pero por supuesto, con un cuerpo de peluche no puede hacer mucho – el joven de pelo anaranjado continuó con un suspiro y se rascó distraídamente la cabeza – y además se pasa el día repitiéndome a gritos que él es el alma gemela de su nee-san y que yo no tengo derecho y bla bla…ese peluche bastardo.

Ishida retrocedió un paso, mientras su intuición empezaba a soltar alarmas en su cerebro.

- ¿Tan…_necesitado_ estás? – preguntó tentativo.

- No tienes ni idea – exclamó él – Y Rukia no ayuda nada, durmiendo en mi armario, a mi lado todo el día, por lo visto no tengo privacidad, además si lo hago en mi casa se daría cuenta enseguida.

- Pero ¿y tus amigos no pueden…_ayudarte_? – preguntó el Quincy, buscando una salida a su situación.

Ichigo soltó un suspiro exasperado.

- No puedo pedirles algo así a Asano o Mizuiro, se reirían de mí, además Mizuiro solo sabe de mujeres y Asano…bueno, él no creo que sepa de nada – puso una mueca – tampoco puedo contar con Chad, es un gran amigo, pero no se caracteriza por su delicadeza para estas cosas…me lo destrozaría antes de empezar.

Ishida soltó una risa falsa, ahogada, mientras empezaba a sudar.

- Bueno, entonces – exclamó Ichigo - ¿puedo contar contigo?

- Espera un momento…yo, no…bueno, no creo que sea una buena idea, Kurosaki…- trató de excusarse, retrocediendo.

- No seas tan insensible, Ishida ¿Qué te cuesta?

- ¿Insensible¿Yo¡Kurosaki, _esas cosas_ deberías hacerlas tú solo! – exclamó indignado.

- ¿Yo solo? – Ichigo soltó un nuevo suspiro, derrotado – Pero si lo he intentando, pero soy incapaz, ya sé que no tendría que ser tan difícil, con una mano lo sujetas y con la otra…

- ¡Vale, vale, lo he comprendido! – interrumpió Ishida, con la cara algo más pálida que de costumbre.

- Si te es muy complicado por que no lo has hecho nunca antes, quizás esto te ayude…- Ichigo rebuscó en sus bolsillos un minuto, y sacó un pedazo de papel doblado que le tendió al Quincy – quizás sea un poco cursi, con todos esos corazoncitos…

- Esto…esto no será…?

Ichigo asintió. – Una perfecta ilustración de lo que quiero, supongo que no será muy complicado, aunque nunca lo he visto antes, imagino que es posible hacerlo¿no?

Ishida abrió la boca, pero no le salió ningún sonido de ella. Jamás en su vida había tenido que enfrentarse a una situación semejante. ¿Qué hacer? Kurosaki era su rival, no podía ir por ahí haciendo _ese tipo_ de favores a sus rivales, pero el chico no parecía que fuera a rendirse hasta que hubiera aceptado.

Pero no podía, Ishida sabía que no podía hacerlo, él era…bueno, no compartía esas _tendencia_s…

Observó un instante a Ichigo, que esperaba impaciente una respuesta, sus ojos castaños mirándole fijamente y su desordenado pelo color mandarina meciéndose al compás de la brisa. No es que fuera feo.

- ¡No! – exclamó, asustado con sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿No, qué? – dijo Ichigo, extrañado - ¿no quieres mirar el dibujo?

Ishida tragó saliva, y se apartó el sudor de la frente. Sabía como de cabezota e insistente podía ser Kurosaki y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia tenerlo detrás todo el día…tenerlo _espiando_ detrás, hasta que consiguiera hacerle ceder.

Definitivamente, no podía dejar las cosas de aquella manera, y aunque él tuviera una reputación que mantener, sabía lo que era tener _necesidades_. Y al fin y al cabo, si nadie se enteraba…

- Pero míralo, hombre, y dime qué te parece.- exclamó Ichigo, señalando el trozo de papel.

Ishida, con manos temblorosas, y lanzando varias miradas a su compañero, desdobló el papel. Y abrió los ojos como nunca en su vida.

ooo

- Ishida, eres realmente bueno con estas cosas.

- Sí, sí, lárgate ya.- respondió el Quincy, con expresión molesta.

Ichigo sonrió levemente - Gracias, te debo una…sí, sí, ya me marcho.- levantó la mano en gesto de despedida - Ya te veré en la escuela. Hasta luego.

- Adiós.

Ishida suspiró, y fijó la mirada en el papel que había colgado en la pared. Había olvidado devolvérselo a Ichigo, aunque probablemente no lo echaría de menos. Tampoco es que fuera una ilustración digna de admiración.

- Patético. – musitó, cerrando los ojos un instante y volviendo a suspirar.

Y así, sentado frente a un dibujo de Chappy el conejo (obra sin duda de Rukia), mientras veía a Ichigo alejarse con un peluche blanco bajo el brazo, que pronto estaría en manos de la joven Kuchiki, Ishida Uryuu estaba por maldecir el día en el que dios le entregó la suficiente perspicacia como para suponer tan equivocadamente.


	12. El soldadito de plomo

Aunque este no me convence del todo, espero que arranque alguna sonrisa, por que este personaje se merece sus minutos de gloria…o algo como eso XD

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegra mucho que os hayan gustado hasta ahora, espero que mi musa me inspire mas XD

**El soldadito de plomo**

Respeto.

Eso era lo único que él pedía en su vida. Bueno, eso y unos pechos grandes en los que regocijarse, pero podemos saltarnos las obviedades.

Por eso, cuando Kon se veía presa de las infantiles, aunque terroríficas manos de la pequeña Yuzu Kurosaki, su paciencia se agotaba y directamente, explotaba.

- ¡ICHIGO! ¡TU HERMANA…TU HERMANA….!

- Kon, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

Ichigo pateó al pequeño peluche que hasta hacía un segundo había tenido pegada la nariz a su cara.

- ¡Idiota bastardo! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres pateando criaturas adorables e inocentes!- chilló Kon histérico, intentando devolverle los golpes a Ichigo, aunque sin éxito.

- ¡¿Que te crees tu que haces! ¿Y qué es eso que llevas puesto?

- ¡Tu hermana me ha puesto esta cosa!

- La verdad es que no te sienta muy bien…

Kon asintió con los brazos cruzados

- El amarillo no es mi color…- hizo una pausa, consciente de lo que acababa de decir – ¡esa no es la cuestión! ¡Nadie me respeta en esta casa!

- ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? – replicó Ichigo, mientras salía con paso despreocupado de la habitación.

- Tú…

Kon alzó el puño, intentando contener su rabia, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Aquello era el colmo, era un atentado cruel y malévolo contra él, ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué continuaba soportando aquellas insultantes palabras.

Y entonces, como si hubiera sido invocada, apareció ante sus ojos la única cosa por la que aquella alma modificada con aspecto de león de peluche, soportaba tales tormentos.

- ¡Nee-saaaan!

Rukia saludó a Kon con su ya habitual y certera patada en la cara.

- La puntería de nee-san es siempre la mejor.- musitó Kon, radiante de felicidad, mientras se deslizaba hacia el suelo tras haber volado varios metros y haberse aplastado contra la pared.

Ignorando el comentario, Rukia buscó con la mirada a su alrededor, mientras Kon se deleitaba en la visión de su diosa que acababa de entrar por la ventana.

- ¿Dónde está Ichigo? – preguntó ella.

- Ichigo, Ichigo, siempre Ichigo – protestó Kon, cruzándose de brazos. – No sé donde está ese idiota.

- ¿Dónde está Ichigo, Kon? – repitió Rukia, mirándole fijamente.

El peluche se sintió rendido ante aquella mirada que exigía respuesta.

- Salió hace unos minutos. Estará en el lavabo – se encogió de hombros – con sus revistas porno y eso….

En ese momento, una fuerza poderosa aplastó a Kon contra el suelo.

- ¿Quién se lleva revistas porno al lavabo, idiota?

Kon habría reconocido aquel pie que lo aplastaba en cualquier parte, era Ichigo, quien casualmente había escuchado su comentario.

- No me estarás confundiendo contigo, eh? peluche pervertido.

- ¡Basta, basta, imbécil, se me va a salir el algodón!

- Oi, Ichigo, deja eso, tenemos trabajo. – interrumpió Rukia, enseñando en su mano su teléfono.

- ¿Un Hollow? – el joven suspiró – Bien, si no hay más remedio.

Ichigo agarró a Kon por el pescuezo, metiéndole la mano en la boca. De ella sacó una bola de pequeño tamaño que acto seguido se tragó.

- ¡Ya podrías tener más delicadeza, estúpido! – exclamó Kon, cuya alma se encontraba ahora en el cuerpo de Ichigo.

- Deja de ser tan escandaloso, Yuzu y Karin podrían oírte – le advirtió el joven shinigami que ahora tenía delante, echándose la zanpakutou al hombro.

- Vamos, Ichigo.- lo apuró Rukia, preparada para saltar por la ventana.

- Sí, sí – el joven se volvió hacia Kon una ultima vez - No hagas ninguna estupidez mientras esté fuera.

- Cierra el pico, estúpido. – gruñó él, antes de que Rukia e Ichigo desaparecieran.

Kon se sentó bruscamente en la cama y se cruzó de brazos, silencioso.

Observó su cuerpo de peluche con aquel vestido amarillo que ahora descansaba frente a él, inmóvil, esperando el regreso de su dueño.

- Si no fuera tan pequeño, blandito y adorable… - murmuró irritado – nadie me respeta, ¡todo el mundo se cree con derecho a golpearme! ¡Ese Ichigo siente celos de mí y de la relación que tengo con nee-san! ¡Para él es como patear un cojín de plumas! ¡Ese idiota pelo pincho y bastardo! Si no fuera…si no fuera…

Kon guardó silencio, y estrechó la mirada que dirigía a su cuerpo de peluche, mientras una extraña idea empezaba a surgir en su cabeza.

- Quizás sea un poco desagradable, pero…

Y entonces sonrió con malicia.

ooo

- Kon, ya hemos vuelto.

Sin previo aviso y ninguna delicadeza, Rukia golpeó con su mano enguantada el cuerpo de Ichigo (que ahora ocupaba Kon) y la pequeña bola que contenía al alma modificada salió por los aires.

- Ten cuidado Rukia, que ese es mi cuerpo.- reclamó el joven, una vez estuvo en su propio cuerpo y colocaba la bola en la boca del peluche. - ¿Todo bien por aquí, Kon?

El peluche movió la cabeza como si estuviera acomodándose.

- Todo perfecto – sonrió malévolamente – he usado bien tu cuerpo…

- ¿Mi cuerpo? – repitió Ichigo, mientras Rukia se sentaba en el suelo a leer un manga, ignorando a ambos en el proceso.

- Ya sabes, para acosar a las chicas del barrio – rió Kon, mirando la cara de susto del chico – Y he dejado que aquella ancianita que vive en la esquina te pellizque el trasero. Creo que le gustas…

- ¡¿QUE! Tú…estúpido peluche te voy a…- Ichigo, con su habitual puntería, le propinó una patada.

Sin embargo, algo inusual sucedió aquella vez, ya que el joven se quedó inmóvil a mitad de la acción, como si lo hubieran congelado.

Kon sonrió satisfecho, a pesar del dolor por la patada propinada, mientras un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de Ichigo y su cara empezaba a tornarse blanca. Y luego azul, después verde y al final morada.

Y entonces, estalló.

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito hizo temblar las paredes de la casa.

- ¿Ichigo? – Rukia, tirada en el suelo por la onda expansiva, miraba al chico con gesto alucinado.

- ¡¡JODER, JODER! – Ichigo, fue dando saltos por toda la habitación mientras se sostenía el pie.

Hasta que Kon le puso la zancadilla y se dio de morros contra el suelo.

- Ajajaja ¿qué te parece? ¿has tenido suficiente? – se reía y señalaba con el dedo – Eso te enseñará a respetar a Kon-sama estúpido pelo pincho.

Ichigo se volvió hacia él con mirada asesina, mientras el peluche se regocijaba con su venganza.

- Sorprendido ¿eh? ¿eh? – continuó Kon, abriéndose una pequeña costura del brazo dejando que de su interior, cayeran gruesas bolas de metal – ¡Si vuelves a intentar golpearme ya sabes lo que te espera!

- Oooh, ¿te has quitado el algodón y te has puesto…eso? – murmuró Rukia, mirándolo con interés, mientras las llamas de la ira consumían a Ichigo.

- Exacto, exacto – asintió Kon, mostrándoles además que llevaba una armadura de metal bajo el vestido (y que Ichigo reconoció como la tostadora desmontada) – ¡ahora, con este cuerpo lleno de peligrosos balines de guerra, limpiaré mi honor y mi orgullo, y nadie volverá a golpear al grandioso y fabuloso Kon-sama!

- Oh ¿en serio? – musitó Ichigo, mientras Rukia aplaudía el discurso – Eso es interesante ¿sabes, Kon? - agarró al peluche por el cuello y lo levantó, aunque su peso se había incrementado notablemente debido al nuevo relleno - Creo que tú y yo vamos a hacer una visita a la bañera…para "limpiar" tu honor y tu orgullo. ¿Sabes flotar, verdad?

Y mientras en la residencia Kurosaki se ahogaba…es decir, se limpiaba el orgullo de Kon; Isshin, el padre de familia, ignoraba los gritos que provenían del cuarto de baño, sumido en sus propias preocupaciones.

- Oi, ¿alguien ha visto mi colección de bolas de pachinko?

Por que para Kon, la venganza se sirve…rellena de plomo.


	13. Frankestein

Este drabble es mas corto de lo que viene a ser habitual en mí, también viene a ser más estúpido y sin mucho sentido (lo digo en serio XP) y más subido de tono (aunque no de forma explicita, lo mío es dejar todo a la imaginación XDD) Aparte de eso, no sé como he sido capaz de escribir esto, por que mi odio hacia este personaje es difícilmente descriptible…quizás es que me gustan los retos XD o soy masoca, que también es posible. En fin, que espero que disfrutéis al menos leyendo esta parida.

como siempre, mil gracias por los reviews. sois los mejores!

PD. Mi primera lectora, (siempre es la primera en leer lo que voy a publicar XD) me ha pedido que os diga que cuando lo hayáis terminado, recomienda que volváis a leer las frases de los capitanes. Según ella, es lo mejor XD _Eli, querida, en serio, necesitas leerbuena literaturaXD

* * *

_

**Frankestein**

Saber es poder.

Estas eran las palabras que motivaban la existencia de Kurotsuchi Mayuri, capitán de la duodécima división. Ni más ni menos.

Quizás por ello, cuando aquella mañana recibió aquel misterioso paquete que provenía del mundo de los vivos, se sintió inmensamente irritado.

No por que alguien le hubiera enviado un obsequio (si podía llamarse así), si no por que el contenido era algo totalmente desconocido para él.

Lo tomó en sus manos y le echó un vistazo, intentando averiguar qué función tendría el extraño aparato.

Lo golpeó contra la mesa, lo partió en dos y lo volvió a unir, no sin cierta dificultad; le aplicó descargas, lo congeló y lo sometió a altas temperaturas. Pero no sirvió de nada.

- ¡Argh¡Estúpido artefacto! – exclamó, fuera de sí, golpeando la mesa con violencia - ¡Exijo conocer tu cometido o te partiré en trozos tan pequeños que no te reconocerá ni tu estúpido fabricante humano!

- Mayuri-sama…

- ¡Cállate Nemu ¡esto es importante!

- Pero Mayuri-sama…

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿No debería leer el manual de instrucciones, Mayuri-sama? – preguntó la teniente, sosteniendo en alto un pequeño papel.

El capitán le arrebató a su teniente el pliego y gruñó.

- Cierra el pico, estúpida. – exclamó, para rápidamente, comenzar a leer.

Nemu permaneció silenciosa en su lugar.

- Bla, bla, aquí no dice nada útil…- Kurotsuchi repasó las indicaciones escritas con el ceño fruncido – un momento, aquí dice …_Nada volverá a ser igual con nuestro nuevo V2000, disfrute encontrando el p_…_pu_…¿qué demonios es esto¿Qué significa esta palabra? Jamás la había visto antes.

- Eso es…

- ¡Cállate de una vez, Nemu! – bramó el capitán – Tengo que pensar. Por que esta es la clave, esta extraña palabra debe ser la clave para dominar este aparato… ¡Nemu, tráeme los últimos informes!

- Sí, Mayuri-sama…

La teniente depositó una pila de papeles sobre el escritorio del capitán, el cual, los revolvió rápidamente.

- No puede ser¡no hay información¿eres estúpida? – exclamó, volviéndose hacia Nemu – ¡si no está la información que necesito ¿para qué los quiero!

- Mis disculpas, Mayuri-sama.

- Parece que no me queda más remedio…

Por primera vez en su vida, Kurotsuchi no sabía que hacer con aquel aparato, y además la terminología utilizada en el extraño manual de instrucciones lo desconcertaba. Sobre todo, aquella misteriosa palabra que tanto poder parecían enterrar en su significado.

Aquella palabra era la clave, estaba seguro de ello. Necesitaba saber, necesitaba conocer el secreto. Inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, su búsqueda del conocimiento no parecía que fuera a dar su frutos demasiado pronto. Y por ello, se vio obligado a hacer algo que en otras circunstancias no se habría atrevido ni a plantear siquiera: Preguntarle a otra persona.

Tal era su desesperación por saber, que recorrió todo el Seireitei en busca de los capitanes, con la esperanza que, debido a su experiencia, pudieran contestar a su pregunta. Por desgracia para él, las cosas nunca salen como uno las ha planeado.

Miró el papel que sostenía entre las manos, con las respuestas obtenidas tras tantas horas de esfuerzo, y chasqueó la lengua, con desagrado.

- No tengo ni idea de lo que es ese pu... lo que sea - fue la clara respuesta de Komamura ante la pregunta formulada por el capitán de la 12.

- ¿Qué clase de estúpida e irrelevante pregunta es esa? – fue la replica de Byakuya, ocultando tras su frío gesto, según Mayuri, su ignorancia.

- Lo siento, Kurotsuchi, me temo que no puedo ayudarte, pero la cuestión es que me resulta familiar…- fue la amable, pero nada útil, respuesta de Ukitake.

- Oh, es una nueva marca de sake, seguro.- afirmó Kyoraku Shunsui, sonriendo.

- Es una palabra que describe la balanza de la justicia, no hay duda de ello.- contestó Tousen, en su, siempre ignorado por Mayuri, mitin sobre la justicia.

- No sé de que me hablas, pero ¿no tendrá algo que ver con Yoruichi-sama, verdad¿VERDAD? – fue la apasionada respuesta de Soi Fong.

- Eso es algo que me gustaría comprobar personalmente.- fue a agradable aunque enigmática contestación de Unohana.

- Así es como se llama cuando abres a tu enemigo por la mitad y sus vísceras se esparcen por el suelo.- dijo Zaraki con expresión macabra.

- Oh, supongo que podrás averiguarlo por ti mismo. Buena suerte. – sonrió Aizen para exasperación del capitán de la doce.

- Ah, quien sabe – fue la respuesta de Ichimaru, mientras se encogía de hombros – pero seguro que es divertido¿no te parece?

- Estos viejos siempre igual…- murmuró Hitsugaya, saliendo con paso rápido, antes incluso de que Mayuri le preguntara directamente.

Kurotsuchi entró en su laboratorio, irritado como nunca en su vida, sus planes fracasaban uno tras otro, pero él estaba decidido a descubrir el secreto de aquella indescifrable palabra. Y si la teoría no le permitía acceder al conocimiento, lo haría por medio de la práctica.

- Mayuri-sama …

- ¡Cállate, Nemu!

- Pero Mayuri-sama…

- ¡Que te calles, idiota!

El capitán lanzó una mirada asesina a su teniente, tras golpear la mesa.

- ¿No ves que me desconcentras, estúpida? Este experimento es demasiado importante para que vengas a interrumpirme ¡lárgate!

- Pero Mayuri-sama, no creo que…

- ¡Fuera!

- Sí, Mayuri-sama – asintió ella obedientemente, girando sobre sus talones y desapareciendo tras la puerta.

- Bien, bien – habló Kurotsuchi, escalpelo en mano, a su aterrado conejillo de indias – encontremos entonces ese "punto G".

* * *

no me pregunteis cual era el_artefacto_ que le entregaron a mayuri, teneis suficiente cabeza para imaginaroslo...verdad? XD aunque debo decir que cuando lo escribí, pensabaen urahara (aka el tendero loco) como el remitente de dicho paquete...si, se me va la olla, lo sé. :P 


	14. Juan Sinmiedo

Aaaah bueno, aquí vuelvo con otro más, es muy cortito pero me apetecía hacer algo como esto, siento que no sea divertido, pero es de esas cosas que a veces sientes que tienes que escribir…(que profundo, no parezco yo XD) Además debo de decir que la interacción de estos personajes era todo un reto, por que no se tratan entre ellos en ningún momento de la historia original (creo, o a lo mejor se me ha pasado :P), pero ambos me gustan, pero no como pareja eh? ya otro día os horrorizaré con cierta pareja que me gusta XDD

Como siempre, mil gracias por los reviews y por leer el capitulo anterior, diox que malo que era XD thaaaanks!

* * *

**Juan Sinmiedo**

Abrió la puerta, y fue como si su mundo se derrumbara por segunda vez.

No había nada allí que destacara especialmente y sin embargo, cada pincel, cada hoja de papel, cada mota de polvo en aquella oficina era como un chorro de vinagre en sus heridas.

Dio un par de pasos vacilantes y se colocó junto a la ventana, allí donde la luz proyectaba las largas sombras de los silenciosos muebles, mientras los recuerdos se disparaban en su cabeza cual película en una bobina desbocada.

- Izuru.

Se volvió bruscamente, con el corazón en un puño, pues, por un segundo, había sido aquella familiar voz la que había pronunciado su nombre. Pero sus oídos lo habían engañado una vez más, pues en el umbral de la puerta, solo quedaban las sombras.

Sabía que él no volvería, no regresaría a manipular sus emociones, no jugaría de nuevo con su lealtad, y sin embargo, a pesar de saber que era lo mejor, le dolía.

Le dolían las manos, por haber empuñado la espada contra sus amigos, le dolían las heridas que había aceptado gustoso por defenderle, le dolía el alma por que aun sabiéndose victima de las mentiras, deseaba que todavía estuviera a su lado.

- Kira fukutaicho.

Esta vez la voz recogida por sus oídos fue real, y ello lo obligó a dejar de perder la mirada en la pared, y volverse.

- Unohana taicho…- reconoció a la mujer de aspecto maternal que se encontraba a un metro escaso, sorprendido por no haberla escuchado acercase.

- No has vuelto para tu revisión y estábamos preocupados, Kira-san.

- Lo siento mucho.- hizo una reverencia larga y cortés – Iré inmediatamente.

- No es necesario que vayas enseguida.

El teniente parpadeó, sin comprender qué quería decir la capitana con aquellas suaves palabras.

- Tus heridas físicas no son graves – Unohana echó un vistazo a su alrededor, como si intentara comprender el lenguaje mudo de las paredes – quizás sea el turno de sanar aquellas que yo no puedo alcanzar.

Kira cerró los ojos un instante, y bajó la cabeza.

- Unohana taicho…- su voz sonó ahogada, como si le costara mover los labios.

- ¿Sí?

- Cree que…cree que nos enfrentaremos…que me enfrentaré a…

La capitana soltó un suspiro suave, y posó los ojos en la ventana por la que entraba una hoja arrastrada por la brisa. Kira continuaba con la cabeza baja y los hombros le temblaban.

- Una hoja nunca sabe hacía que lado la empujará el viento. – dijo, al tiempo que el teniente de la tercera levantaba la mirada – No debemos temer, Kira-san, pues el miedo solo consigue que vaguemos a la deriva.

Él apretó los puños, sintiéndose estúpido. ¿Por qué temblaba¿Por qué dudaba? Su traición, sus burlas, el daño que le había hecho no tenían perdón, y sin embargo ¿por qué temía tanto que se produjera un enfrentamiento¿Por qué no deseaba que obtuviera su merecido?

- No sé si sería capaz, Unohana taicho. – murmuró, consciente de que era presa de sus debilidades – No sé si podría levantar mi espada contra él.

- Tu respeto y afecto por Ichimaru-san era admirable – sonrió ella, comprensiva – pero ello no debe hacerte dudar. Algunos te dirán que es una cuestión de supervivencia, comer o ser comido, sin embargo…

Kira esperó en silencio a que la capitana concluyera la frase, pero ella se volvió hacia la puerta y comenzó a caminar. Él permaneció en su lugar, observando el numero cuatro de su capa que bailaba mientras se alejaba.

- Nada te hará más daño que el miedo, Kira-san – la capitana se había detenido en el umbral – Puede que el miedo evite las heridas físicas, pero te hará sangrar por dentro de un modo que no puedes imaginar.

El teniente abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido de ella. La capitana le observó por el rabillo del ojo, con una expresión que se diría melancólica.

- Pero solo tú puedes decidir que clase de heridas estas dispuesto a cargar.

Y en aquel instante, Kira Izuru, supo que, al final, sus miedos se desvanecerían, pero a pesar de ello, continuaría sangrando por dentro hasta el fin de sus días.


	15. El cuento de la lechera

Ya he vuelto con otra tontería para no variar :P Muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad me alegra que os guste lo que escribo, aunque sean paridas en su mayoría XDD

Hasta que no lo terminé no me di cuenta de que el titulo esta vez podía tener un doble sentido debido a los personajes…juro que no lo hice aposta, fue casualidad, no pensaba en ello mientras escribía. De verdad de la buena :P

**El cuento de la lechera**

No podía permitirlo. Ni un día más. Definitivamente.

- Cuando la encuentre, se va a enterar.

Aquel era el gruñido que repetía una y otra vez Hitsugaya Toushiro mientras caminaba por las galerías de su división, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, disuadiendo a cualquiera con el que se cruzase de acercarse demasiado a él.

Llevaba un autentico día de perros, y para variar, todo era culpa de su teniente.

No estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que tenía en la cabeza Matsumoto para hacer lo que hacía, y tampoco estaba seguro de quien había sido lo bastante idiota como para ofrecerla para un puesto que exigiera una mínima responsabilidad.

Recordó el incidente de unas pocas horas atrás y volvió a gruñir irritado.

- No se preocupe, taicho, como puede ver, ya he terminado el papeleo.- le había asegurado con una sonrisa confiada.

Y Hitsugaya se reprendió una vez más por ser tan estúpido como para tragárselo. Tendría que haberse imaginado algo como aquello.

Nada más salir de la oficina se había topado con un grupo de shinigamis, que ni siquiera formaban parte de su escuadrón, rellenando el papeleo de Matsumoto, mientras babeaban ante la idea de que la atractiva teniente los recompensaría por su esfuerzo.

Ilusos. No serían los primeros ni los últimos en hacer el trabajo de Matsumoto sin recibir nada a cambio.

Sin embargo, aquella vez se había pasado de la raya, ya que por lo visto, su teniente no comprendía la palabra "confidencial" estampada en los montones de papel, y los había dejado al alcance de sus estúpidos admiradores, los cuales habían encontrado muy divertido _ciertos asuntos privados_ del capitán de la división diez.

Volvió a gruñir. Tenía que ponerle a Matsumoto los puntos sobre la íes, y si no le gustaba, ya podía buscarse otro puesto u otra división, Hitsugaya no estaba dispuesto a tolerar tales conductas.

Y si ella era despedida, podría al fin, buscarse un teniente que trabajara por una vez.

Meditó un instante, considerando a quien pondría en el puesto… alguien tan eficaz como Ise Nanao le sería de gran ayuda, pero sabía de sobra que sin ella la división ocho se desmoronaría en un par de días. Y Kyoraku lo mataría.

Hinamori por ejemplo, podría también serle de ayuda, aunque no le hacía demasiada gracia que lo fuera llamando "Hitsugaya-kun" o peor aun "Shiro-chan". Ya tenía bastantes problemas para hacerse respetar como para que encima ella lo avergonzara más todavía. Aunque la idea de compartir oficina y trabajo con Hinamori no le desagradaba en absoluto.

Luego tenía a alguien como Abarai…que era demasiado ruidoso para su gusto, Hisagi así como Iba estaban demasiado encandilados por Matsumoto como para aceptar su puesto una vez ella fuera despedida.

Por otro lado, Kira era una buena opción, lo suficientemente obediente como para no replicar cada palabra suya (como hacía su actual teniente) aunque era demasiado dócil a veces, y se dejaba enredar con facilidad.

Nemu así como Kotetsu Isane quedaban descartadas, aunque no por su falta de dedicación al trabajo o su actitud, pero no quería tener a un espía de Mayuri en su oficina ni a una teniente especializada en la curación.

También estaban los tenientes de las divisiones uno y dos…como fuera que se llamasen.

Y Yachiru, lo cual sería aun peor que tener a Matsumoto.

Consideró un instante a los terceros oficiales como los de la división trece, pero sus constantes disputas le daban dolor de cabeza, y eso que no las presenciaba tan a menudo como Ukitake, el cual no sabía como lo soportaba.

Suspiró, realmente era una decisión difícil, tendría que meditarlo a fondo, no era decisión que pudiera tomarse a la ligera…

- ¡Taicho! – una voz alegre irrumpió sus pensamientos y se detuvo en seco.

Aunque fue demasiado tarde, perdido en su mundo, había chocado de lleno con su teniente. Que lo recibió con su parte del cuerpo preferida.

- ¡Ma-Matsumoto! – el capitán intentó mantener la compostura y no ahogarse en el proceso.

- ¿Qué hace por aquí? ¿Se ha perdido? – sonrió ella.

- Tengo que hablar contigo, Matsumoto. – habló Hitsugaya – pero antes, quita tus pechos de mi cara.

- ¡Ah! Perdón. – la teniente dio un paso atrás, dejándolo respirar, sin perder su expresión divertida - ¿Qué sucede, taicho?

El capitán tosió para aclarar su garganta y fijó la mirada en su teniente. Y luego tuvo que levantar la cabeza, ya que su línea de visión resultaba más bien…distrayente.

- Matsumoto, acerca de lo informes que tendrías que haber realizado esta mañana…

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? – preguntó, inclinándose hacia él, dejando ver más de lo que debería.

- ¿Que qué pasa con ellos? – replicó frunciendo el ceño – Ya deberías saberlo. No puedo permitir más tiempo esta… Matsumoto, no hace falta que te me acerques tanto.

- Ah, perdón taicho, es que no lo escuchaba bien.

- Ejem – el capitán volvió a toser – lo que quiero decir, Matsumoto, es que esto se tiene que acabar, no puedes dejar que otros hagan tu…¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

- Es que hace calor aquí ¿no cree? – Matsumoto cogió el pañuelo con el que hacía un instante se había estado abanicando y lo metió entre sus pechos – Continúe por favor.

- Tienes que empezar a hacer tu trabajo y no relegar las responsabilidades en otros – prosiguió Hitsugaya con seriedad – y los informes confidenciales, son eso CONFIDENCIALES. Debería entrarte en la cabeza. Si esta conducta no cambia me veré obligado a… a…¡Basta ya, Matsumoto!

- ¿Eh? Pero ¿qué he hecho yo, taicho? – exclamó ella

- ¡Déjate el pecho en paz!

- Solo me estaba ajustando el cuello del uniforme – replicó la teniente cruzándose de brazos, convenientemente bajo el pecho – Está muy irritado hoy, taicho, debería ir a descansar. ¿Quiere acompañarme a tomar un baño en las termas?

- ¡No! Olvídalo, creo que ya tengo jaqueca, me iré a descansar enseguida.

- ¿Quiere que le acompañe taicho? – se ofreció, inclinándose hacia él – No tiene buena cara.

- Matsumoto.

- ¿Si?

- Lo haces a posta ¿verdad?

- ¿El qué, taicho?

- Olvídalo. Regreso a la oficina.

- Qué lo pase bien.- se despidió ella con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras su capitán se alejaba.

- Sí, estupendamente. – gruñó en respuesta.

Y así Hitsugaya Toushiro fue consciente de que jamás sería capaz de echar a su teniente de su puesto, al menos, hasta que hubiera crecido un poco más y su línea de visión al mirar a Matsumoto no fuera tan terriblemente molesta.


End file.
